Past Becomes the Present
by sidlelove
Summary: Sara meets Catherine when she was a stripper AND years later...they meet again, but as CSIs. One shot...CS pairing, FEMMSLASH...dont like it, dont read it then...rating changed coz of the addition of 2nd Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Past Becomes Present**

**A one shot story which came into my head while being bored at class. It's about Sara meeting Catherine before they were CSI's...and what happens when they meet later on...****hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI characters...ENJOY and REVIEW pls**

* * *

Sara walked into the loud strip club, hand in hand with Emmy, her girlfriend. Why she agreed to go to a strip club with her friends, she couldn't understand. But since they were on holiday and they had nothing better to do, here they were, entering one of the best strip clubs in Las Vegas, according to James.

Sara raised an eyebrow at her friends as all colors of lights flashed onto her skin. James, whose idea this was, was trying very hard not to gape at the half-naked women in the room. Kellie, was already hitting on a dancer and to Sara's opinion, she was doing a pretty job in getting into her pants…or probably panties. Emmy look bored and Sara could tell she wished to be somewhere else rather than this. Jeremy looked disgusted, Sara didn't blame him since he is openly gay and to him, this was probably the most awful place to be in.

"Come on guys, there's an empty seat over there," James pointed to a table at the very corner. Making sure she didn't let go of Emmy's hand, Sara followed the rest of her friends to the table. She sat down and sighed, watching the reaction of all her friends to the atmosphere. She felt good, having friends whom she could hang out with since she never knew what friendship was about before she moved to San Francisco.

Sara met James, Kellie and Jeremy at the San Francisco Crime Lab where she worked. James was a CSI, while Kellie was a detective and Jeremy was a ballistic specialist. James was nothing like anyone Sara had known, he is one of the most outgoing and friendly as well as irritating person she had ever known. And he can throw a hell of a party, every weekend. Kellie however, was a punk girl. Although there was no sign of any punkness on her outside, Sara knew better. Jeremy was the most shy of the group, and the most like Sara. That was probably why they both got along the best in the group, they could talk about anything without being judged.

After working with them for quite some time, they were impossible to resist as friends as they loved her, for some reason she didn't know. But she was glad that they cared and adored her in a way no one has ever done.

Sara looked to her side to see Emmy, curiously going through some brochures which were laid on the table. She leaned and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, making the girl blush. She met Emmy in one of James's party. She was tall, almost to her height with blonde hair and irresistible blue-grey eyes. Her body was well toned and the tattoos on her arm made her even more attractive for Sara.

"Who wants a lap dance?" Emmy announced. James raised his hand and chuckled while Jeremy made a sound which sounded very much like 'ew, no way' and Kellie was too busy hitting on the waitress. "How about you babe?" She turned to me.

"If it's you whose gonna dance, then hell yeah," I exclaimed.

"Smart ass," Emmy hit me with the brochure and turned to the waitress who was now nowhere to be seen, nor was Kelli. "Oh please tell me she didn't take the waitress to the back."

"I think she did," James searched the club before answering. "Damn, there goes our only hope of getting drinks without having to get up."

"That's alright, I'll get it for us," I stood up and straightened the black t-shirt I was wearing along with the loose blue jeans. "What do you want?"

"Beer," James muttered, searching the place to find someone he could probably have the night with.

"Margarita," Emmy agreed.

"Cosmo please," Jeremy winked at me, crossing his legs.

"Coming right up," I clicked my fingers and headed to the bar through the crowd. I placed the order with the bartender and waited for him to prepare our drinks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now for the most special item of the night," The voice of the DJ boomed through the whole club. "We present to you…Strawberry Willows."

Sara's eyes darted straight to the stage which had been dimly lit with pink light, with a silhouette swaying her body in the dark. She squinted her eyes to get a better view but she didn't have to, as the woman on the stage turned around, throwing her hair back and stepping into the light. Suddenly, Sara was in short of breath.

The woman looked phenomenal. She was probably in her early thirties, but neither her body nor her eyes said she was of that age. Her long blonde hair was curled up and they were lazily crawling on her skin as she swayed her almost naked body to the song, wrapping one of her legs on the pole. She was wearing a silver, revealing bra and a thong. All of these aside, what caught Sara's attention was the eyes, the deep blue eyes which was filled with confident, lust and clarity. She had never seen eyes like those.

_That's beauty. _Sara knew her mouth was wide open, but she didn't care. She watched the woman slyly dance for her audience, lazing her body over the pole. Sara was amazed at how she managed to keep her audience's eyes right on her, through the entire dance. No one took her eyes off the beauty swaying in front of them.

The bartender informed that her drinks were ready, but at the moment she was too caught up with the fact that the blonde had thrown off the bra she was wearing.

"When the hell did she get that unhooked?" She muttered to herself, with her eyes staring at nothing but the well figured breasts of the dancer. She admired the hardened nipples and she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel like to have them in between her fingers.

"So this was what was keeping you from bringing the drinks," A voice rang in Sara's ears. She couldn't quite point a finger at whose it was, probably because she was a bit busy at the moment. Her eyes seemed to have been stuck towards the blonde on the dance floor. "Sara?" The voice called again. This time, it sounded really familiar.

She turned around to see Emmy standing beside her, hands on hips and eyebrows raised with frustration. Of course, it's Emmy…her girlfriend.

_Right Sara, say something clever. _Sara grinned._ You are in deep shit now._

"Hey you," She placed a quick kiss on Emmy's lips. Emmy turned her head towards the dance floor, staring at the blonde with envy.

"You couldn't take eyes off her for even a minute," Emmy frowned and turned to Sara who looked guilty.

"I was just watching the show," She shrugged uneasily. "You know she is nothing compared to you."

"Yeah?" Emmy grinned.

"Yeah, of course," Sara hugged her girlfriend and sighed. Lies were the only way to get out of that one, no matter how guilty she felt. "Come on, let's take the drinks to the guys."

With a nod, Emmy took her drink along with James and headed towards the table. After one shot at the Strawberry Blonde, Sara turned and followed her girlfriend. After a few more drinks and lots of strips later, James wanted to dance. He asked Emmy to go with him but she looked at Sara, wanting help.

"Come on Emmy, just entertain him this time," Sara urged her, giving up to the pout James was giving to her.

"Fine," Emmy gave up and followed James to the dance floor. Sara gulped down her fourth beer and turned to Jeremy who looked very bored.

"I'm sorry I dragged you here Jeremy," She sighed again. "I should have just listened to you when you said no."

"That's ok honey," Jeremy waved a hand in the air. "Are YOU ok?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Sara raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"You seem a bit lost," Jeremy answered, sipping his drink.

"I think I need a cigarette," Sara stood up. "Wanna go to the back?"

"Please, anything to get out of here," He shot a nasty glance at a half naked girl who brushed her hands over his arms. Both the friends fought their way to the back of the club and took a deep breath as the fresh air brushed against their skin.

Sara lit a cigarette and handed the pack and lighter to Jeremy. The stood there, in total silence for a minute or so before Jeremy spoke.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He gave Sara a questioning look.

"I know that Jerry," Sara chuckled lightly.

"Then tell me what's bothering you," Jeremy spat. "You are a gloomy person but not this gloomy babe."

"I can't hide stuff from you, can i?" Sara shook he head with a smile.

"I'm afraid you can't," Jeremy grinned. "I have a gift."

"It's Emmy, she has become quite attached to me," Sara took a pull off her cigarette. "It's a good thing, but I don't think I am ready for all this just yet."

"Don't you think you have experimented enough now?" Jeremy asked. "I mean, I know you are scared but you are in your mid twenties now and you haven't had a serious relationship. That's kinda sad girl."

"Please don't start with that lecture Jerry," Sara frowned. "I know…." But her sentence was cut short by an loud angry retort that came from the alley behind the club. Sara peeped her head to the alley to see a woman, fighting off a guy.

"Let me go…" The woman hit the man with her hand, making him let go of her.

"Hey…let her go," Sara shouted at the guy who glared at her.

"This is none of your business," The guys grunted. "So why don't you just get lost." He held the woman's hand tighter.

"I hate people who get off by showing off their power over women," Sara gritted her teeth. "I will say it one more time, get the fuck off her."

"What the hell will you do?" The man yelled, and Sara knew his grip on the woman tightened.

With anger, Sara stepped forward and punched the man on the face, and pushed her knee up his groin, making him go limb with pain. "Don't you dare touch her again." Sara gripped the guy's hair and pulled it with anger before hitting his head on the wall.

"Thanks," The woman softly said. For the first time, Sara got a good look of the woman she had just saved. It was the blonde who danced in the spotlight just a few minutes ago. She was wearing a long furry coat under which Sara guessed was nothing except her panties. And then, her eyes were locked with deep blues she had admired once before. She didn't know for how long she stood, gaping at her like an idiot.

"Um…are you ok?" The girl touched Sara's cold arms, bringing her back to reality. She saw that the guy whom she had beaten up had crawled out of view.

"Fine, just fine," Sara managed to answer in a whisper. Sara turned her head slightly to see Jeremy leave with a wink and a grin. "You ok?

"I'm fine now. Are you sure you're ok, you look a bit cold," The woman stepped closer to Sara so that they stood inches from each other.

"…ae…hm…umm…did you…um…what did you say?" Sara scratched her head uneasily.

"Nothing," The girl hummed onto Sara's lips. "So what can I do to thank you?" Her hands rested on Sara's waist.

"It's ok, I just…hate guys like that," Sara gulped down a huge lump in her throat.

"Still, I want to thank you," Without saying anything else, she pressed her lips on Sara's. Sara's body moved on her own, nibbling on the lower lips of the blonde, pushing her tongue into her mouth. The woman moaned into the kiss. When their lips parted from each others, Sara couldn't help but grin. Her hands were resting on the waist of the blonde, from the inside of the jacket she was wearing.

"You're beautiful," Sara couldn't help from saying it. "I love those eyes."

"Can't be as deep and beautiful as your eyes," The blonde smirked.

"Hmmm…yeah right," Sara scratched her head uneasily. But just then, she heard a voice calling out her name.

"SARA?" Emmy's voice filled the alley.

"Oh shit…that's my very jealous girlfriend," Sara said in a whispered.

"Here," The woman pulled her behind a wall nearby, pinning Sara to the wall. "So, you're taken."

"Kind of," Sara shrugged.

"That's too bad," The woman touched Sara's lips with her thumb. "I would have thanked you a bit better or more if it wasn't like that."

"Bad luck for me I guess," Sara sighed.

"You here babe?" Emmy's voice drew nearer.

"You better go," The woman let go of Sara's hand and stepped out of her way. "It was nice meeting you…what's your name?"

"Sara, Sara Sidle," Sara smiled at her. "It was great meeting you too…um…Strawberry Willows can't be your real name right?"

"Cath," Catherine giggled and walked away. "Thanks again." She waved and disappeared out of sight.

"There you are," Emmy came forward.

"Hey babe, wanna head home?" Sara put an arm around her girlfriend's waist. "I have a headache."

"Sure," Emmy rested her head on Sara's shoulders as they headed back into the club. With one glance back at the empty, dark alley Sara got into the noisy club with a sigh.

_Cath…I hope I see you again. _

* * *

_**Years Later...in the Las Vegas Crime Lab...**_

Catherine was furious. She couldn't understand why Grissom was giving Nick her case, but she wasn't going to let him do whatever he wanted just because he was the boss now. She wanted Holly Gribb's case, it was her fault and she was going to make up for the mistakes she had done.

"I'm not firing anybody. Look. I know we're pulling a double. We're on edge 'cause of Holly. I just want everyone to stay calm and to do their jobs for the next ten hours," Grissom was clearly losing his patience with his coworkers. "And as of now we're short of help. So, I'm bringing in Sara Sidle to give us a hand."

A bell ran in Catherine's head. She had heard that name before, but she couldn't remember from where or when.

"Sara Sidle?" Catherine asked, raising her eyebrow slightly. _Why is that name so damn familiar?_

"Who's that?" Warrick asked softly.

"She's a CSI out of San Francisco. She's a friend of mine, someone I trust." Grissom explained. " She's going to handle our internal investigation and I want to keep this in-house. I don't want I.A. Involved."

Nick nodded his head and Warrick looked confused and worried.

Catherine felt her blood boil with anger. She hated how Grissom was treating Warrick for his mistakes.

"Great, that's just what we need," Catherine shook her head in disbelief. "Somebody sniffing around." And with that, she left the room, deciding to go back to the crime scene.

* * *

"God, Sara, I have so many unanswered "why"," Grissom sighed heavily.

"There's only one why that matters now," Sara frowned slightly. "Why did Warrick Brown leave that scene?"

"He's a good guy Sara," Grissom pointed out. "He made a mistake. I want you to carry out this investigation thoroughly, I called you because I didn't want I.A involved."

"Who wants them involved," Sara grunted.

"You may want to contact Catherine for details on the case," Grissom handed her a card. "Be careful, she bites."

"Catherine huh? I like that name," Sara grinned. "I'll watch out for her. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Sara stopped in front of the room she was showed by the receptionist, in search for Catherine. It had been weird for her to find out that this Catherine's last name was Willows, same as Strawberry Willows. When she stepped into the room, there sat the biggest surprise of her life, working on a laptop. It was the same blue eyes, the same lips and the same person. It was her, it was 'Cath'.

It took her a few minutes to find her words. "Do you know where I can find Catherine Willows?" She decided to make the blonde remember her instead of her reminding it herself.

"She's out in the field," Catherine answered without taking her eyes off the laptop.

_She doesn't remember me? _Sara thought, a bit hurt. She balled the piece of paper in her wrist with frustration.

"Let me guess," Catherine's voice made Sara look at her again. "Sara Sidle?"

"I know who I am," Sara said with a sarcastic smile. "I think you are a bit confused." _Come on, remember me…please…_

Catherine took a good look at the brunette standing in front of her. Her height, her brown hair, but more than that those brown eyes. She had seen it somewhere, but where?

_Enough, I don't care who she is, she is not taking my case. _Catherine frowned.

"If you think you're taking my case ... forget it." Catherine put front her point.

_I guess she doesn't remember me. _ Sara sighed. _Well, won't help crying over spilled water. Time to get back to work._

"Look, we can stand here and argue ,or we can get out there and find out who did this to Holly Gribbs," Sara flashed her best gap tooth smile at her. "Two sharp women are better than one."

Finally, Catherine let the new girl in with her case. But she couldn't still remember where she had met the brunette before.

* * *

Sara headed to her car after feeling relieved that the case was solved and the culprit was behind bars. But before she could get into the car, she saw Catherine Willows heading towards her. She leaned on the car and waited for the elder CSI to come near her.

"Hey Catherine, something wrong?" Sara asked softly, crossing hr arms over her stomach.

"Just wanted to say welcome to the gang," Catherine smiled. "Grissom told me you accepted his offer and decided to stay here in Vegas."

"Yeah, the pay is better and I think I will like the people here," Sara raised an eyebrow at Catherine.

"You will, don't worry," Catherine chuckled. "And thanks, for everything you did for the case and for Warrick."

"Maybe now you can thank me better…" Sara repeated something Catherine had said. "Or more…since I'm not taken now."

_What the hell! _Catherine's memory flashed back like lightening. _It can't be…_

"I'll see you later _Cath,_" Sara got into the car and drove off.

And then it all came back to her, the mesmerizing voice, the sweet smile and deep, beautiful eyes. It was her…Sara Sidle. Work was going to become very interesting now.

* * *

**Let me know if you like or not....review button is just there...;)**

**Thanks for reading my story :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Becomes Present - 2**

**Well, many wanted a sequel for this story and i needed something to come out of the writer's block I'm having these days. And i think it helped pretty well too and I'm gonna update 'A Friend in Need' pretty soon too. Hope you enjoy this story...**

**Disclaimer: same as chapter 1...ENJOY & REVIEW pls**

* * *

Sara laid back on her bed after changing into her vest and shorts. For a few minutes, she tried to read the book she was holding but the thoughts of Catherine and the images of the deep blues didn't seem to leave her alone. She clearly remembered that night as it happened yesterday. Her beautiful face which had haunted so many of her dreams, her beautifully curved body with the deliciously figured breasts she had fantasized countless times and that mesmerizing voice she keeps falling deeply for every time she repeats it in her head. For one year, she had tried to get this person out of her head, but instead she keeps falling more and more for her.

"How can I have fallen in love with someone whom I met just once?" Sara threw the book in her hand which it the wall loudly. She groaned with frustrated, holding her hair tightly.

Her love life had come to a hold after she met Catherine. After about a month from meeting Catherine, she broke her relationship with Emmy. Being the jealous girl she was, Emmy couldn't let go of the fact that Sara actually had a high school crush on the stripper from Las Vegas, who was Catherine. And since then, Sara hadn't even tried to find a relationship with anyone no matter how much her friends had urged her.

She rolled to the other side of her bed, as her anger rose. Her life had been depressing and lonely. It's not that she tried to make it any better, she had just stopped caring about herself and given herself to the daily routine she was used to. Her friend's words rang in her head while she tried to block them with the pillow pressed against her head.

'You are being depressed and gloomy because of a stripper? Can you see how ridiculous that sounds even to say?' James took it more as a joke than anything else.

'Girl, I'm not saying go find someone, fall in love, get married and get a bunch of kids. It's boring, I totally understand. But that doesn't mean you can't have fun with those fishes in the sea does it? Come on, grab a net and catch a hottie.' Kellie was glad that she gave up serious relationships. She thought Sara was joining her in having just one night stands.

'I don't know what to say honey. I wish I can shake you and snap you out of this nightmare you are having but I know it won't work. So all I can say is don't do this to yourself because of a person whom you don't even have the guarantee that you will even meet ever again.' Jeremy tried to get her back to track but Catherine had already drowned her in a sea she didn't know how to get out of.

When Grissom called her and asked her to come to Vegas, she said yes at once without even knowing what she was agreeing to. All she could think was that if she was in Vegas, she could meet that one person haunting her life. And meeting her was a much easier task than she could have even hoped for. But seeing that the elder woman didn't even remember her, it just pushed her deeper into the sea she was trying to crawl out of.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who the hell knows where I live?" Sara sat up on her bed and straightened her hair. The doorbell rang yet again and the sound of it was doing nothing for Sara. It was just getting her more frustrated. With a grunt and mumblings under her nose, she got out of the bed and headed to her front door. She looked through the peep hole which was blocked by a bunch of blonde hair, making her curious. While she opened the door, half of her was wishing it was Catherine and the other half was hoping it was someone who just had the wrong address. She opened the door slowly and stepped in front of her visitor. And then, words failed her.

"I always thought the next time I saw those brown havens, I would hold onto it and never let it go," Catherine's voice came in seductive yet guilty tone. "And today they were right in front of me and I couldn't recognize you. Sara Sidle, you ruined my life."

"And hello to you too Catherine," Sara said in a sarcastic tone, letting the blonde into her apartment. She stood at the door as she watched Catherine stop at the table nearby and leaned on it, staring back at her. She closed the door and leaned on it, with her arms crossed over her stomach. "What can I do for you Catherine?"

"Do you know why I wanted to make sure I remember you?" Catherine asked Sara without taking her eyes off Sara.

"To kill me since I 'ruined your life' apparently," Sara suggested with the air quotes.

"Coz you were the only person who managed to crawl in to my subconscious from my mind," Catherine tilted her head and smiled like a little girl.

"Heh?" Sara asked, unable to understand what Catherine was saying. But she was interested in whatever Catherine was trying to say. "When the hell did I do that?"

"I was never the person who remembered everyone I meet like that," Catherine said with a snort. Sara didn't argue since Catherine couldn't even remember her. "But you, I kept seeing you in my dreams and it ruined my sleep for almost a month. Do you know how frustrating it is to see someone in your dreams and you are unable to see her in real life?" Catherine let out a sigh.

"I have some experience in that," Sara nodded along with her trademark pout and gap tooth grin.

"That smile," Catherine sighed. "Have you any idea what it does to the person at the receiving end?"

"I hope it doesn't make you want to slap me," Sara joked, dramatically putting her hand on her cheeks.

"It makes me want to grab you and kiss you till you're out of breath," Catherine purred in the most seductive tone Sara had ever heard anyone use. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Catherine advancing to her like a lioness, while she felt like a trapped rabbit with nowhere to go. She slammed herself onto the front door when Catherine stopped few feet away from her.

"Are you scared of me Sara?" Catherine asked with a mocking grin.

"Hell no," Sara said at once, defending herself and straightening her body slightly. She didn't even see Catherine move but the next second, she was being pinned against her own front door by the sexy blonde.

"Then why do you look as if someone had drained your life out of you?" Catherine hummed onto Sara's face. She kept a tight grip on Sara's wrists while the younger woman tried to wriggle her way out of her clutches. "Don't try to fight it, you know you want this."

"Want what?" Sara asked in between gritted teeth while trying her utter best not to freak out. "Come to the point without beating around the bush Cath. And let go of me, now."

"Tut, tut," Catherine shook her head, without taking her eyes off the brunette. "That tone is not going to get you anywhere sweetheart." Sara gulped loudly when Catherine called her that. "You have no idea how many times I have yearned your touch," _She what? Ok, I must be hallucinating. Wake up Sara._ "How many times I have fantasized your tongue licking every inch of my body," _Oh boy, she's not a hallucination, this is real. And she wants my tongue to do what? Is it getting hot for everyone or is it just me?_ "And those long sensual finger touching me while I come with your name in my lips." _Great, now my brain has exploded._

Catherine let out a sweet giggle when she saw Sara's state. "You're sweating already? And I thought I would have to do more things for that to happen."

_Oh she thought that did she? _Sara thought with annoyance. _Did she really expect me to just stay there with a stupid grin on my face while she talked all that to me? I mean I'm not Grissom._

"Have you gone mute all of a sudden?" Catherine let go of one of Sara's wrists and placed her thumb on Sara's very dry lips.

"Err…" Sara's voice came out very croaky shocking both Catherine and herself. She quickly cleared her throat. "I don't understand…what are you saying?"

"Sweet Jesus shitting ass head in the hole," Catherine swore loudly and stepped away from Sara with a heavy inhale of breath. Sara broke into laughter as soon as the words escaped Catherine's mouth. Catherine just stood there, with a smirk on her face, watching the brunette fight for her breath while laughing her sweet ass off.

"Shitting ass what?" Sara asked, her eyes watering as she laughed. "You know what, don't tell me…." She held a hand and went on laughing.

"When you are done laughing can you hear me out?" Catherine asked with warmth in her voice. Sara looked at the blonde still grinning like an idiot. But seeing the look on her face, she suppressed her laughter and stood straightly, crossing her arms over her stomach again.

"What do you want to say to me Catherine?" Sara asked, confused and worried. But there was a part in her that kept on saying that this was going to end up in good terms. But since it was Sara, it found it hard for her to believe that optimistic part of her.

"I like you," She said simply avoiding eye contact with Sara. There was an awkward silence between them for a minute before Catherine continued. "I like you more than a friend, or a colleague. I haven't felt like this towards a person since I met you, you made this permanent place in my life that apparently no one else can fill."

"How…" Sara tried to say something but yet again, words failed her. She was hearing Catherine speak the same words she herself had once spoken herself. She was finding it hard to believe that she wasn't dreaming. But she could feel everything around her, the wind, the warmth around her and the heat extracted by the woman standing in front of her. This is not a dream.

"I only met you once Sara, and I didn't even know anything about you," Catherine sighed heavily, sounding hopeless. "Yet I couldn't get your face out of my head, for all those months you haunted me. The way you saved me from that asshole…it was something no one had ever done for me. I always fought my own battles, but for once, some stranger fought my battle for me. It was flattering, and touching."

"That made you like me?" Sara asked, finding it hard to believe that someone would feel attached to her because of something she did.

"You don't understand," Catherine shook her head with a snort. "I am not used to people doing favors for me. And you, this sexy and beautiful woman who had no kind of interest in me saves me from the people I am roughed by every day. You left a mark on me. But I had nothing on you, no fucking clue who you were and where you were. And now you are here, in front of me and do you expect me to let you go just like that?"

Sara absorbed the information for a few minutes, leaving pin drop silence around her and Catherine. Then, she let out a mocking snort, not at Catherine but herself.

"And yet you weren't able to recognize me who I was when we first met," Sara sighed, banging the back of her head on the door. "It must have been a hell of a mark I left on you to forget my name, and even my face too." She chuckled sarcastically again.

"I knew you were gonna throw that on my face soon enough," Catherine threw her head back with a sigh. "Look Sara, we can keep on arguing about all that has happened between the both of us until now or we can start over a new leaf."

"I don't wanna argue with you either Catherine," Sara retorted, her brows furrowed with confusion. "But for the love of Science you have to explain clearly to me what this is that you want to start with me."

"I want to start a relationship with you," Catherine said calmly as if she says it to people on a daily basis. Sara's heart did a summersault before she breathed again. While she wanted to embrace Catherine and dance her depression away, all she could do at the moment was gape at the blonde. "I think we will make each other pretty happy and I do want to see my fantasies come to true. And I'm someone who doesn't let my fantasies go so easily, especially when they are just arm lengths away from me."

"You wanna be…MY girlfriend?" Sara confirmed whether she and Catherine meant the same thing by relationship and fantasies.

"Duh," Catherine rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips. "Have you been even listening to what I said the last, I don't know, 30 minutes or something?"

"I'm sorry, I just had to make sure we were on the same page," Sara scratched her head uneasily, flashing her copyright gap tooth grin again. "Um…aah, this is so sudden and really, really unexpected."

"And?" Catherine stepped closer to Sara which to Catherine's amusement, Sara didn't even notice due to her current preoccupations.

"Wait, this is not some 'get the new one at work' kinda thing right?" Sara raised her eyebrow suspiciously at Catherine who shook her head with a chuckle. "Coz if it is, you would be hurting me to an extent which you can't even imagine."

Sara's face was dead serious at the point and so was Catherine's. They eyes were locked with each other's and for them, the whole world had stopped moving just for them.

"I would never hurt you Sara," Catherine's voice came as a whisper and a bit croaky. "I promise."

"And I promise to be there for you anytime and anywhere," Sara said in the same voice. "I'll never, ever make you feel lonely."

"I'll listen to all your fears, your darkest secrets and laugh with you at the stupidest things," Catherine's voice was barely hearable.

"And I'll protect you from anyone or anything who tries to hurt you," Sara gulped down her nervousness loudly.

By then, both the women were standing with the tips of their noses touching with each others. Their hands stayed paralyzed against their sides and eyes locked with each others. Both their hearts thumped loudly in their chests and their heavy, loud breaths filled the air.

"You gonna do something or gonna stare at me all day?" Catherine purred yet again on Sara's dry lips.

"I can't think straight when you stand so close to me," Sara's croaky voice reflected nervousness clearly. "All I can think right now is how it would be like to kiss you." She said honestly, with a slight gulp.

Catherine gave the nervous brunette a little grin and leaned forward, closing the gap between them both. Her lip brushed against Sara's whose lips were slightly parted in shock. Catherine licked her lower lip before pushing her tongue into the brunette's awaiting mouth. Finally catching on, Sara reciprocated to the kiss and sucked on Catherine's ruby lips, with her hand cupping the blonde's face. Sara's mind raced along with all her other emotions when Catherine's hands slid up her vest and rubbed against her sides.

"Wasn't too hard to find out huh?" Catherine mumbled into their kiss.

Catherine pulled Sara's vest over her head and threw it on the couch, leaving the brunette's upper body totally naked as she wasn't wearing any bra. With a smug grin, Catherine cupped Sara's breasts in her hand, kissing her fully on the mouth. Sara's hands slid down Catherine's cheeks and down to her neck, holding her shoulders and pressing the woman onto her body.

"Your lips…" Sara mumbled stupidly onto the blonde's lips when the two women withdrew their lips for Oxygen. "…heaven." She was shocked by how eloquent she was being at the moment.

"Shhh…." Catherine pressed her finger on Sara's lips. With a sly look on her face, she kissed Sara's chin and sucked it loudly. Her tongue licked its way down Sara's neck until it found refuge on her already aroused nipples. A soft and pleasure filled moan escaped Sara's lips as Catherine sucked on her nipples until it was hard to the core. She held the blonde's head in place, raking her fingers on her scalp while her own head was slammed on the door with pleasure.

While her tongue played with Sara's nipples, Catherine's hand was busy playing with Sara's other nipple which increased the state of pressure Sara was in. Catherine looked up at Sara whose eyes were shut and was moaning rapidly. With a smug grin, her tongue left Sara's nipples and replaced it on her lips. She feasted on the younger woman's lips as if she had been starving for her taste for eternity. Sara groaned into Catherine's mouth, holding her hips close to her body. While Sara was busy trying to stay sane, Catherine's finger raked down her neck, in between her breasts and down her stomach. Sara's whole body trembled when Catherine's fingers made circles around her belly button before she made her way down to her shorts which were not there after a few seconds.

Sara stood there, completely naked in front of the woman of her dreams. She felt embarrassed and yet aroused as she had never felt before. She watched Catherine bite her lips as she took a good look at Sara's naked body. Sara thought she might explode when Catherine smacked her lips, not with embarrassment or shyness, but with arousal. She stepped forward and grabbed Catherine by her shoulders before literally tearing off the t-shirt off Catherine body.

"What the hell…" Catherine exclaimed as Sara threw the piece of clothing off her body.

"You don't need it right now," Sara pressed her naked body with Catherine's, licking the blonde's lips. With a twitch, she unclasped Catherine's bra and let it fall on the ground. "Why would you want to ever cover this body of yours Cat." She purred, while being unable to tear her eyes off the perfect breasts of Catherine. She cupped them fully in her hands and ran her finger up and down Catherine's hardened nipples.

"Oh Sara…" Catherine moaned as Sara's mouth replaced on of her hands. "Stop." Catherine managed to say in gritted teeth, making Sara back in mere milliseconds. "No, no. I just meant it's not your turn yet." Catherine pulled the brunette to her by the hand. Sara's expression changed from confused to a frown which made Catherine go awe.

"Now now baby, let's not get annoyed," Catherine played with Sara's curls below her stomach making Sara close her eyes shut again. "I promise, you will get to have your fun." She pushed her finger between Sara's molds feeling the aroused clit which hid in between them.

Sara felt her knees give away when Catherine started to massage her clit in between her fingers, pressing it slightly in her process. She held the door knob as well as the wall nearby to keep herself from crashing on the floor. A satisfied smell spread across Catherine's lips as she saw the vulnerability of Sara. Sara spread her legs apart which made Catherine more focused and determined. She pressed Sara more on the door as her body touched Sara's sweaty body as well. Her fingers ran circles around Sara's already wet opening sending chills up Sara's spine, making it impossible for Sara to keep her eyes open.

"I didn't know you were this aroused Sara," Catherine whispered onto Sara's neck before biting it lightly.

"Stop…playing…with me Cat," Sara opened her eyes and pleaded, but with a firm voice.

"You want me to stop playing?" Catherine gave her a pout, still playing with Sara's clit joyfully. "And what DO you want me to do Sara…tell me." Catherine kissed Sara's chin while barely entering one finger into Sara's opening.

"Oooh God," Sara exclaimed but frowned yet again when Catherine withdrew her finger. "Fuck me…I want you to fuck me." She gripped Catherine hip, making Catherine wince with pain.

"Just what I needed to hear," Catherine said smugly before pushing two of her fingers deep into Sara with a grunt. She pushed her finger in and out of Sara in a particularly fast and hard pace which made it hard for Sara to breath. She knew her orgasm was just around the corner but she wanted to feel the pleasure Catherine had put her in a bit longer. "Come on baby, come for me." Catherine's voice came as a purr. Catherine sucked her way down Sara's neck and placed her mouth on her nipples sucking on them hungrily.

"Oh sweet…mother…fu.." Sara gritted her teeth tightly.

Catherine felt the brunette close up around her fingers before she entered a third finger into her, making the brunette scream with shock. Her grip on the doorknob tightened as she put in the last bit of her strength to keep her orgasm for reaching her. Her free hand gripped Catherine's shoulders tightly before Catherine dropped to her knees and started to suck on Sara's clit rapidly.

"Holy mother of…CATH!" Sara let out a scream of pleasure as she reached her orgasm. Her knees finally gave away and she dropped on her knees, giving Catherine just enough time to withdraw her tongue from Sara's clit. However, she kept her fingers in the dripping opening while Sara rested her head on her shoulders, breathing heavily.

It took Sara several minutes to gather back her thoughts along with her breaths. And as soon as lifted her head, she pinned Catherine down on the carpet, straddling the blonde. Catherine's fingers were pulled out of Sara's opening so fast that she felt a rush of arousal run through her whole body yet again.

"My turn," Sara said, while trying to catch her breath.

"By all means my lady," Catherine grinned, and giving into Sara's touches.

With no other word, Sara kissed Catherine full on her mouth while she worked on the buttons of Catherine's pants before pulling it down on her way in between Catherine's legs. Catherine laid there, in her black lace thongs. But before long, Sara had pulled it off her legs leaving her totally naked under her gaze. Sara leaned up on Catherine and laid on top of her, kissing the aroused blonde. Sara's fingers played with Catherine's nipples, flicking them stiffly. Catherine groaned with pleasure, heaving her chest upwards. Sara withdrew her mouth from Catherine's nipples and positioned herself in between her legs. She put the blonde's legs over her shoulders and parted her legs before kissing the wet mould that awaited her.

"Yeah baby…" Catherine held Sara's head in place while her fingers ran circles around her own nipples.

Sara's tongue played with Catherine's clit, running it up and down the bundle of nerves and sucking on them. She sucked ravenously on the blonde's clit until her juices were literally dripping onto the carpet. With a soft yet impactful bite on Catherine's clit, Sara moved her tongue down and licked Catherine's juices before she pushed her tongue into her awaiting opening.

"Jesus…" Catherine gritted her teeth with her heads heaved upwards. Sara pinched both Catherine's nipples while fucking her with her tongue in her normal fast pace. She freed one hand of hers from Catherine's nipples and pressed it tightly on her clit instead. With a grunt of bliss, Catherine pressed her legs on Sara's head as she came all over her mouth.

With a satisfied slurp, Sara resurfaced and grinned at Catherine who had her eyes closed. Sara waited for Catherine to open her eyes and look at her. With a wink, she wiped her mouth and laid on top of the blonde who was trying to catch her breath.

"You do know that I'm not done with you just yet right?" Sara whispered onto Catherine's lips before kissing them.

"What?" Catherine gave the brunette a confused look at which she grinned again. "You just made me come like hell. What else…oh..oh…" Catherine stopped in mid sentence when three fingers of Sara entered into her already dripping opening. The brunette fucked her in a very fast pace that made her whole body move up and down. Sara's tongue flicked Catherine's nipples during the process making Catherine louder and louder by every thrust.

"OH SARA…" Catherine screamed from the bottom of her lungs, gripping tightly Sara's shoulders and the leg of the coffee table nearby. Sara kept fucking Catherine for another 5 or so second before she stopped and licked her fingers smugly.

Sara rolled off from Catherine and laid on her back, staring at her ceiling until she heard Catherine let out a deep breath. She turned to her side to come face to face with a sweaty, yet satisfied Catherine who grinned at her.

"That was a good start," Catherine smirked, playing with a strand of loose hair on Sara's face.

"I am gonna have to get a new carpet now," Sara brushed her finger against Catherine's nose. "You left a pretty huge void babe."

"That is entirely your fault," Catherine sat up and tied her hair in a messy knot before turning to Sara again. "So does this mean we are a thing?"

"It means we are a thing," Sara pulled Catherine on top of her. "And I think we are gonna stay as a 'thing' for quite some time. You think you're up for the task?"

"I can't be more ready," Catherine chuckled and curled up next to Sara, gripping her tight. "But can we please go to the bedroom now coz the floor is just too cold."

Just then, the doorbell rang again. "Damn it, who the hell is it now?" Sara cursed loudly before standing up and grabbing her shorts. "Why don't you go into the room? I'll be right there." She turned to Catherine who was already collecting all her clothes. "Where's my vest?"

"Umm…" Catherine threw her hands in the air and turned around. "Over there." She pointed behind Sara's desk with a grin. "Sorry."

"No problem," Sara winked at her and grabbed her vest before placing a kiss on Catherine's forehead. "I'll join you in a bit ok?" With a nod, Catherine disappeared inside Sara's bedroom.

Sara opened the front door after straightening herself and wiping her face. The man standing at the other side of the door shocked her. "Grissom?"

"Hi Sara," Grissom smiled at her warmly. But his smile turned to a frown when he saw Sara's messy hair and her wrinkled clothes. "You ok? You look a bit flushed."

"Never been better," Sara wiped her face again and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you," Grissom shrugged. "I knew you were beaten up about something when you left work."

"I was beaten up," Sara nodded with a smile. "But I'm fine now."

"You sure?" Grissom asked Sara who nodded which made Grissom smile again. "That's good, if you need anything I'm here alright?"

"Thanks Grissom," Sara stepped forward and hugged her friend. "But I don't think I will need it." When Sara let go of him, he was wearing a pretty evil grin. "What?"

"I'm sure you don't need anything now," Grissom grinned at the confused brunette. "You smell like sex sweety." Grissom winked at turned to leave. "Welcome to Vegas." He gave a click before leaving.

With a chuckle, Sara closed the door and leaned on it. Her eyes caught the void and her nose caught the smell Grissom mentioned and she heard the shower running from her bedroom. She sighed with a smile.

"Vegas…I knew I wouldn't regret this decision," Sara said to herself before hasting to her bedroom to her girlfriend and to the reason she had come to Vegas itself.

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and now, let me now what you think..pls**


End file.
